Enjoy the Silence
by kittxthexcat
Summary: Strike, Seth, and Kiyoshi have some unique problems on thier hands. How to keep Kiyoshi from destroying the world, and how to get Strike back out of Hell, without destroying it too!


Note: I don't own the X-Men comics or anything else like that. I don't own Gambit(but who doesn't **_want to????_**), Rouge, Wolverine, Storm, Jubilee, and whatever X-Men charry walks through this story. But I do own Strike, Seth, Andrea, and Kiyoshi. Use them, and I will hurt you!

Feel proud of me for finally getting this story up...even though it doesn't really have a title. Ah well.

(Random note: Strike is in the process of being 'evolved' in this story. I'm trying to pick a way I like her to act and sound. So she might be changing, but other characters will 'correct' her if she strays to far :P)

Enjoy The Silence

By: Spiff

"Seems kinda weird ta be havin' a birt'ay party fer someone who ain't even 'ere don' it?" Strike commented as she snuggled in closer to the back of the couch.

"I know, I know. They should've been here already! I don't know what happened to them..." Seth rubbed his hands together nervously, pacing back and forth in front of the window, eyes locked on the drive before him.

"Now, you had somet'in' ta tell me 'bout yer Kiyoshi?" Her eyebrow tilted and Seth finally tore himself away from the window.

"Her powers, they're..." His explanation was cut off as the front door flung open and Andrea rushed in, dragging Kiyoshi along. She threw Kiyoshi forward, who yelped suddenly as she fell to her knees. Seth dashed over, his eyes joyous until he saw Andrea shove Kiyoshi to her knees.

"Andrea, what the hell do you..."

"I'm done Seth! I can't take this kid anymore! She's all yours!!" Andrea snarled as Kiyoshi ran to Seth, wrapping her arms around his leg. Andrea quickly turned on her heels and stormed off, slamming the door so hard the paintings on the wall shook. A photo of the most recent family gathering was the only to fall. The glass shattered all over the floor, the photo falling from its frame. The loud screech of tires alerted them of her abrupt departure.

Strike waltzed over, halting by Seth's side. She rolled on her heels, up to the balls of her feet and back again slightly, hands stuffed into her pockets. "Well d'en...I'm a t'inkin' d'at can't be good." They both looked down at Kiyoshi, who's face was red with tears, yet she made no noise. Seth leaned down and picked her up gently, holding her tight.

"You alright, my Neko?" He kissed her hair lightly. Kiyoshi giggled quietly at the nickname, which was Japanese for cat, and nodded a yes. "Come on, lets go open your gifts." He grinned, setting her down again. She skipped merrily off to the living room, Strike and Seth following in something of a daze.

After Kiyoshi had opened all her gifts and had been put to bed, Seth simply collapsed on the couch. Strike laid down next to him on the carpet. She sighed lightly before questioning.

"What's wrong wit' you an' Andrea? Or should I say wha' was wrong?"

Seth gave a silent growl at the question, but did not open his eyes. "She didn't want to have a kid. Why she didn't just giver her to me once Kiyoshi was born, I don't know. I probably will never know now. But, it was at Neko's last birthday that it seemed that Andrea was...not all there, in her head I mean. She acted so different...I don't know why. And then she started talking to herself, she even sounded sketso!, she wouldn't even listen to me. But as Kiyoshi began to spend more and more time with me, it began to wear off. She seemed normal and happy...until now, that is." His eyes flickered open as he rolled over to look down at Strike, who was staring at his hair, thinking.

"Do you t'ink, Kiyoshi might 'ave some ot'er power d'at allowed 'er ta do dis?" Strike's voice was thick with many different accents, since after living in so many different places, the accents kind of just stuck to her. But the most noticeable one was Cajun.

Seth shrugged. "I have no clue what so ever. I don't think so, but it is possible...I guess."

Strike pressed the one 4question that had been bugging her for a while. "T'ese powers o' hers...you wanted ta tell mah somet'in' 'bout d'em?" Her eyes finally met with his for a moment.

"Andrea..." He paused. "...Andrea...She said something about her powers, like they weren't working or were very limited. Kiyoshi can only shift into three different things, all of our common forms. Wolf, snake, and falcon. But there was something else..." His eyes searched the ceiling, as if it knew the answer he was searching for. "I can't remember!" He snarled, hitting a fist against the back of the couch, but not hard.

"Maybe d'ats t'e power we're lookin' fer. Maybe, she's got some weird telekinesis power d'at drover 'er mere mad." Strike stretched a little.

"But how would we find out?" Seth caught her eye with his own, staring deeply into Strike's.

"By askin' a guy named Xavier, o' course." A small smirk flicked across her lips as she sat up, her legs bent at the knees and spread apart. She rested her elbows on top of her knees, and then her head on her crossed hands. "Go get packed. I'll take you to 'im. He'll 'elp us out."

Seth sighed as he got to his feet. "I really do wish you'd pick one accent and stick to that." He shoke his head lightly as he extended a hand to help her up. Strike took it with a grin.

"But it keeps me interestin', non?"

"Oh, your interestin' alright, very interesting." Seth smirked a slight chuckled before going off to his room to pack.

_Someday kid, someday d'at moutha yers is gonna get you in trouble._ Strike's lip curled up for a fleeting moment, before she turned and went out the front door for some fresh air.

Amazing isn't it? This is what happens when you really want to write in one accent, but the character with it doesn't show up for a while. -sigh- Oh well. Next chapter soon, supposedly .P Please review!!!!!


End file.
